Christmas Special
by rhynith
Summary: This is an Allen and Kanda fic that I originally posted in my chapter story that I am doing of them. I decided to move it simply for chapters sake. Yaoi, Yullen.


"Kanda!" Allen came running down the hall, arms outstretched as he caught the breeze he made. Kanda glared his way, looking up from his Soba noodles in despair. No matter how much he loved his Moyashi, he could never understand how the idiot had so much energy. He was always bouncing off of walls as if he had just had a hundred cups of pure caffeine.

"What Moyashi?" Kanda tried not to let a small chuckle escape his lips as Allen landed in his lap. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, pressing their foreheads together. He looked ridiculously serious, staring into Kanda's eyes like that.

"Do you know what today is?" Allen smiled again, but somehow managed to keep his serious demeanor. Kanda sighed, running a hand through Allen's hair.

"No, I don't. Why?" Kanda was completely serious in his statement, shocked a bit when Allen made the most adorable pouting face ever.

But he knew what he was doing. He knew how to make his Moyashi squirm, and this was going to be the best chance he got to make that happen. Allen was going to soon be begging him to tell him whatever he thought he was hiding. But Kanda had already made up his mind that he was not going to budge; not this year.

"BaKanda!" Allen slapped the man's chest lightly. His pouting face made Kanda almost go back on his vow. Almost.

"What is so important about today, Moyashi? It's just the 24th," Kanda was almost heartbroken as the boy stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like a child who had just found out that his beloved pet had been hit by a car.

"Kanda! You're supposed to remember these things!" Allen gave a childish stomp of his left foot as he continued to pout. His lip jutted out further, his eyes brimming with tears. He looked completely innocent and pathetic. Kanda hated the fact that he was the reason for it, but he had big plans.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Moyashi." Kanda got up, grabbing his Soba tray and dumping it in the trash. Allen was hot on his heels, determined to get the answers out of him.

"Kanda! This is unfair! I always remember important dates for you!" Allen grabbed the man's hand, pulling him out of the cafeteria. Kanda followed willingly, not wanting to hurt Allen any more than was necessary.

"Moyashi, I don't understand. The only thing tomorrow is, is Christmas," Kanda stopped suddenly when he saw the determined look on Allen's face. Allen turned, shoving Kanda up against the wall. Although the boy was shorter than Kanda, he could still seduce the man effectively. As Allen began to play with loose strands of Kanda's hair, Kanda knew where this was going.

Allen stood on his tiptoes, crushing their bodies together as he did so. He crushed his lips against Kanda's, kissing with all his might. Kanda actually found his legs wobbling under such pleasure, but he knew he had to stick this through. The others would never forgive him if he slipped up.

Kanda placed his hands on the boys waist, shoving him closer. Allen moaned, startled by Kanda's action. Kanda smiled against the boys lips, finally gaining control over their wrestling tongues. Allen pulled away, resting his hands over Kanda's at his hips.

"This is unfair, BaKanda!" Allen pouted again, although this time it was harder to do by the lack of breath. He was taking labored breaths as he spoke, trying still to sound serious.

"Allen, I can assure you that it will be worth your wait," Leenalee spoke from the opposite corner of the hallway. Allen pulled away from Kanda, a deep blush flushing his cheeks. He shuffled his feet with embarrassment.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" He asked Leenalee, his eyes wide and brimming with tears. She gave him a flashing smile, her beauty startling both of them for a few seconds.

"Because, Allen, we love you," Leenalee moved across the hall, wrapping the small by in her arms. Allen was shocked, then hugging back.

"It's true you know Allen," Kanda leaned in close to his ear as Leenalee pulled away. Kanda gave his ear a playful nip, earning a startled jump from the boy.

"Fine! But I'm not dealing with this anymore. I'll be in my room," Allen mumbled, rushing away from the two of them. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Leenalee bust up into laughter. The tinkling sound had Kanda cracking a smirk as well, but only Allen could get more out of him than that.

"C'mon, we have tons of planning to do," Leenalee grabbed Kanda's arm, pulling him back into the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Kanda, this better be good," The groggy boy rubbed his eyes as Kanda waited to wrap a blindfold around his lover's eyes. Allen finally sat up, exposing his toned shirtless chest to Kanda as the blankets fell from on top of him. He looked to Kanda with a slight glare as he got up, dressing in a simple white shirt and his jeans. Kanda never got over how well the jeans fit him.<p>

As for Kanda, he was wearing a black T-Shirt with ripped jeans and sneakers. The Exorcists had recently allows their faculty to wear casual clothes. Kanda stepped forward when Allen was finished, tying the strip of fabric tightly around his eyes.

"I promise I will make yesterday up to you, Allen," The blush that hinted the boy's cheeks whenever Kanda spoke his name never ceased to entertain the samurai.

"Fine. Lead the way," Allen grabbed the man's hand, his other arm snaking around the man's arm. He laid his head on Kanda's shoulder as they began walking down the halls.

They reached to Cafeteria, Kanda shuffling the boy in as he silently appraised all of the staff's hard work.

The cafeteria had been remade into a Christmas wonderland. In the middle of the room was a giant tree, the ornaments glistening in the light as if they each had their own sparkle. At the top was a star that Allen had told Kanda Mana had given him. They had searched high and low for it, and finally they got it. It was not only the same star, but it was *the* one that Mana had specifically given Allen.

As for the rest of the room, garland and ribbons were strung from every inch of the ceiling. There were candles as present covering every other surface in the room. Hanging from the ceiling right in front of Allen and Kanda was a sign that read:

"Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas, Allen Walker!"

"Ready Allen?" Kanda stood behind the boy, ready to untie the fabric. He eyes everyone around the room, signaling them for their cue to shout "Surprise!"

"Yeah, sure," Allen said rather blandly. Kanda cracked a smile as he untied the ribbon and watched his Moyashi's face.

Allen took in a sharp breath as everyone shouted at him. His eyes brimmed with tears as a foolish grin spread over his face. He took Kanda's hand, looking lovingly up into his eyes.

For hours on end they roamed with their friends and chatted up a storm. Finally they got to cut the 7-foot tall cake Jerry had made especially for Allen. They all sang happy birthday, laughing when he had to get a ladder to blow out the candles. Finally, after spending the whole day there, they unwrapped presents.

Everyone got something from everyone. There was not one person who didn't open a present. Allen and Kanda stood off in the corner, watching everyone after they had already opened theirs. They had their hands linked, pressed close together by the tree.

Allen looked up suddenly, spotting something on the ceiling. His smile widened.

"What is it, Moyashi?" Kanda followed his gaze, his eyes landing on mistletoe. He crazier a smile, pulling his lover against his chest.

"Mistletoe, Kanda," Allen stated, wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck as their faces neared. Kanda smiled, stopping just before their lips connected.

"Merry Christmas, Allen," Their lips connected, and for once in his life, Kanda wished it would never end. He wanted to stay here, forever, with his Moyashi as they celebrated countless Christmas's and Birthdays.

This would last forever.

A:/N: Happy Holidays from me to you. Hope you like this, because I certainly do. They are adorable together!

Have a merry Christmas everyone!  
>~From Allen, Kanda, and all of Black Order.<p> 


End file.
